


Sleep Talk

by Kabieee



Series: Wank Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Somnophilia, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Male Character, War Era, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: FE3H Wank Week 2020 Day 5: Accidental Stimulation/Pining*see notes, somnophilia aspect is very very minor and dedue is a good man who absolutely respects boundaries!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Wank Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Pining and accidental stimulation? More like Dimidue fodder 101!
> 
> I tagged this with minor somnophilia because,,, Dedue isn't asleep when Dima is dreaming about fucking him???? but it's Dedue,,, he's a respectful man who loves dimitri and would never take advantage of him ;___; so i just didn't want anyone to stumble upon that and be uncomfortable!!

Dimitri shook Areadbhar, wincing as a large amount of blood splattered to the ground. He had not killed many during this battle, but a little bit of each person had remained on his lance until the end of it. His hand gripped the weapon tightly as he turned to look out at the war-torn field before them. No matter how long this war went on, no matter the faces he desperately tried to ignore when he had to kill, his brain went into overstimulation quickly when he saw Church soldiers dragging bodies to graves. The future King’s breath stalled in his throat, a panic attack swiftly upon him. Dimitri jutted the end of his lance into the soil, attempting to steady himself and prevent himself from collapsing. Their victory so painstakingly won, he did not want to falter in front of his troops and former classmates.

“Your highness—”

Dimitri’s heart quickened, still feeling the world slipping away from him. But when he heard Dedue’s voice, felt his strong, powerful hands on his shoulders, he was able to manage his eyes open as they watered in anxiety.

“Dedue, I—”

“Come with me, your highness. Your work is done here, for now.”

Dimitri tried to fight him for a moment, an angry retort building up in his stomach as his longtime friend began to guide him towards the tents. But there was a surprising sound coming from the Duscur man’s mouth, one that Dimitri had not heard since they were younger. He was humming, and if Dimitri remembered correctly, it was the same song Dedue had told him his mother had sung to him and his sister as children.

The prince could not deny how it soothed him, despite the fact that the anxiety attack was still coursing through him. But there was a faint ray of calm in his mind as Dedue’s grip guided him off the battlefield, away from the damned place that had started it. He flushed angrily when he realized he was whimpering slightly, jutting his face down and allowing his messy blonde hair to cover his eye.

“It is alright, your highness. We will soon be away from here.”

“Please—please do not stop humming that song. Please, Dedue.”

“Of course, your highness.”

Dimitri felt a wall of calm gently knocking upon the door to his inner anger as Dedue’s left arm came around his shoulder. Pulling him closer, making it so the song he hummed could be better heard by the prince. He knew no one was looking, but could care less if they did. The tight, reassuring grip from one of his closest companions did more for his turmoil than he could put into words.

Dedue nodded curtly at Dimitri’s guards outside of his tent as they approached. His presence meant they were to take their leave; Dedue would guard Dimitri no matter what. He gently continued to hum the song as he refused the other’s help in removing his armor.

“Dedue, I am a grown man, after all…” Dimitri huffed, feebly making an effort to help as he knew Dedue would not allow it.

“I insist. I need to ascertain if you received any grievous injuries.”

Dimitri did not want to fight him. Instead he stood carefully still, raising his limbs when he was able to so his heavy black armor could be removed by Dedue. In the dim light of his tent, the prince’s heart began to beat faster as the other man inspected his sides for wounds. Those large warm hands of his holding him so carefully, as though he were holding a baby in his arms. Dimitri knew Dedue held no such opinion of him, but the care he took whenever treating others was one of the most irresistible things about the Duscur man.

“I believe you are clear,” Dedue said at last, a small smile of happiness on his normally serious face. It made Dimitri have to bite his tongue inside his mouth, and shift his gaze to anywhere but on the other man in front of him. “But, your highness, how is your leg fairing? Your right one; it has been a few days since I last applied the salve.”

The flame of his anxiety attack was very small in his abdomen now, but Dimitri tensed up at Dedue’s words. His gloved hand went to the other’s quickly, grasping it as he breathed deeply through his nose.

“N-not now, Dedue. Please.”

“I am sorry if I offended you, your highness—”

“No, Dedue, you misunderstand…”

“Your highness?”

Dimitri took a long look at Dedue, his blue eyes still watering from the onslaught of emotions he’d experienced in the short walk to his tent with the other. His feet felt as though they were on autopilot, nearly blacking out after they moved him directly into Dedue’s space. Still in his large armor, Dimitri could not feel him as though he wanted, but the numbness his body was forcing him into to calm down made everything fuzzy. He was simultaneously out of his mind all while being perfectly intentional with the words that came out of his mouth.

“Dedue, no, you did not offend me. Truthfully, all I want right now is to lie down.”

“I see. I will take my leave then so you may rest—”

“ _ Dedue _ —" Dimitri fretfully reached out and gripped Dedue’s pauldron. “ _ Please _ … please… stay with me.”

Dimitri looked up into Dedue’s lush emerald eyes, eyebrows slightly furrowed under his mane of hair. He stood before the other man in nothing but a thin shirt and pants, looking pitiful outside of the majestic armor he’d worn moments prior.

“Your highness, I do not understand.”

Dimitri’s groin jumped, hardly unexpectedly, at the tone of Dedue’s voice. He was trying desperately to act ignorant, the prince could tell, but there was a breathlessness to his delivery that nearly made Dimitri fall to his chest. The blonde stepped even closer, his hand shaking on Dedue’s armor.

“Do you remember when we were children, Dedue? Those first few months when you came to live with me in Fhirdiad?”

There was a twitch on Dedue’s face that nobody but Dimitri could have ever noticed. It was a look half-torn between agony and delight, both sides of the coin fighting furiously under Dedue’s skin. Dimitri moved his fingertips down the metal on the other’s body until he reached his hand.

“I do not wish for you to cease that song. I… would like for you to stay with me here.” Dimitri looked down at his bedroll, aware his face had to be five shades darker at what he was implying to Dedue.

“If that is what you wish of me,” Dedue replied, unsurprising loyalty and lack of questioning what Dimitri wanted, “Dimitri.”

The prince could not help but gasp at the use of his first name. He sheepishly stepped back from Dedue, who was obviously now struggling with the fact that he’d be removing his armor in front of the prince. He hurried to the bedroll and unceremoniously threw himself down on it, turning away to save the other an ounce of his nerves and integrity.

“Could you please… keep humming that song?” He requested quietly, immediately shoving his face down into the pillow in embarrassment. He wanted to melt into the ground when he could hear the smile on Dedue’s face in his reply.

“Of course.”

The prince listened to the sound of armor being set gently on the ground, suddenly realizing he did not have a second stand for Dedue to place his. But his eyes closed gently in relaxation as the other’s beautiful song filled his ears, forcing the anxiety attack to be dissipated even more. There was still part of him that wanted to run, that wanted to leave this tent with Dedue and never look back. They could find someone to rule and finish the war, surely—

“Shall I just—”

Dimitri rolled over at the sound of Dedue’s voice. He stood stiff as a board by the bedroll, his large tunic falling over his large body and muscles. The prince’s blood pumped so loudly in his ears he almost missed the question.

“Y-yes. Just… beside me.”

Dedue nodded slowly and climbed into the bedroll with Dimitri. He remained stiff, forcing himself to not touch the other in any way.

“If you are not comfortable, Dedue, you do not have to—”

“No. I apologize, your highness. It has just… ah, been a while since I shared such a space with anyone else.”

Dimitri understood. He was certain that Dedue was in fact the last person he had ever shared a bed with, even though it had been so many years. He watched as Dedue settled down under the covers, as if laying beside Dimitri were the most natural thing in the world.

“Dedue… thank you. I know it may seem silly but… your presence. Your presence truly calms me.”

“I must admit, I am surprised you… want me here beside you.” Dedue was still flustered, but Dimitri could feel how he had relaxed down into the softness of the bedroll. He turned his body towards the prince, a nervous but happy smile on his face. “But if my being here makes you feel better, then of course I will stay as long as you need me.”

Dimitri did not feel as though he deserved Dedue’s kindness, nor his reemergence in his life at all. To have him here, to hear his voice again and to feel the touch of his hand, was more than he could believe. From the moment he had stepped in front of him on the great bridge of Myrddin, to staying by his side when Lord Rodrigue was murdered before him, Dedue had been a constant source of strength. Just as he had been for him since their fateful meeting in their childhoods. That such a man like Dedue Molinaro would still be committed to him, Dimitri could think of little he could ever do to repay his loyalty and kindness.

But Dimitri’s love for Dedue had evolved far past just that of longtime friends. He could think of nobody that would ever  _ hope _ to take Dedue’s place in his heart. Dimitri looked to him for comfort, light, stability. Were he facing a difficult decision, it was both the Professor and Dedue who would aid him through it. Dedue was Dimitri’s savior every single day of his life he stood at his side.

To have him here, now, like this, Dimitri knew it was all for nothing. He would never be worthy of this man’s love, no matter how furiously his heart raced for him. This favor was one of a friend, not of a man who loved him the same way. But Dimitri, as he settled next to Dedue on his bedroll in the quiet intimacy of his tent, knew he would live with that truth so long as Dedue was never too far away.

**

Dedue sang the song quietly as Dimitri drifted to sleep. He was in disbelief that such a simple, yet sweet memory from his childhood could help his beloved prince as much as it did. He had held Dimitri’s hand softly as he fought off his panic attack and attempted to rest, never once faltering on that which calmed him. Strong, protective hands had kept the other man from regressing, Dedue using his compassion and love for the other to quell that which plagued his poor mind. 

He knew he’d do it as many times as Dimitri asked. Being his shield was Dedue’s greatest accomplishment, but whenever he could aid his Highness in other ways was nothing short of magnificent. 

“Rest yourself, Dimitri,” Dedue muttered, a shaking, uncertain yet entirely meaningful hand going up to the prince’s cheek. He carefully moved aside a long lock of his beautiful golden hair out of his face, relieved to see him finally asleep and relaxing. A soul unbothered, albeit temporarily, from his burdens made Dedue equally as content.

He wouldn’t allow himself to sleep, never in a million years. He was still his highness’s foremost protector, and would listen carefully for visitors should they approach the tent. But Dedue also allowed himself a sense of relaxation himself, his arms and body tired from the battle they’d fought. It had been difficult for him, to say the least, as the professor had requested he join alongside her troops instead. An order from the professor was something he’d not willingly refuse, particularly because his highness had agreed that Dedue’s strength would be more beneficial on her end of the battlefield. But every swing of his axe had still been for Dimitri, no matter how far apart they were. 

Dedue settled onto the palm of his hand, looking at the sleeping prince while his mind raced a mile a minute. Just seeing Dimitri’s sleeping form violently hurtled him back to their teenage years. He often tried to forget most of what had transpired back then, every moment from when the onslaught of Duscur began to that life-changing moment when Dimitri stepped in front of him before the knights of Faerghus came to strike him down. To Dedue, he need not remember those parts. Remembering his family, of course, was important, never wanting to forget his mother’s face, his father’s gentle voice, or his sister’s laugh. The raid on his home city was nothing but a nightmare he never wanted to think about again. 

But Dimitri entering his life was something he never wanted to forget, not that he thought that was a possibility.

The Duscur man had to close his eyes when he remembered Dimitri protecting him. A shaking, sobbing thirteen-year-old boy, boldly standing up to knights with lances and swords. A boy who had just lost his closest friend, not to mention both his father and step-mother. But he had refused the violence of his troops, telling them they’d have to kill him if they wished to kill Dedue. 

Dimitri made a soft noise in his sleep. Dedue blinked his eyes open and looked at him expectantly, ready to soothe him if it appeared he was having a nightmare. He went still as Dimitri’s arms reached out for him, coming around his neck. The prince nuzzled into his neck, making Dedue’s blood skyrocket through his veins.

“Y-your highness,” Dedue whispered, swallowing fretfully as Dimitri’s nose grazed across his neck. He was warm,  _ goddess _ was he warm, and his face was so very soft against him. This was a dream, he  _ must _ have fallen asleep. This happened in romance stories, not to men like Dedue during repose from battle in a tent with the man he was secretly in love with. 

“Mmm… come closer.” Dimitri was talking in his sleep, words slurred and halfway incoherent. Dedue knew he did this, had noticed it every time they shared a bed as children. Sharing a bed, back then, anyway, had nearly been an absolute necessity. Dimitri had suffered from horrible nightmares after losing his father and Glenn, unable to sleep through the night until they came to the officer’s academy. Dedue would often wake to a small knocking on his bedroom door in the castle, which had been placed near the prince’s room due to their closeness. But Dimitri’s fears would never be quelled enough for sleep unless Dedue was right there beside him, often hugging him in a firm embrace to make him feel safe and grounded. 

Dedue didn’t realize it until years later, but Dimitri’s proximity in these times, along with the fact that he was helping the boy who had saved him, had been an integral part of Dedue’s healing as well. It was ongoing, even now, but it was all thanks to the man beside him.

Dedue felt his shoulders trembling as Dimitri snuggled in close to his body. His warm breath on his neck was all too real, his strong grip bearing down on his back making his brain go fuzzy inside his head. When he tried to pull away, to gently remove himself from the prince’s grasp, Dimitri huffed and only held on tighter. With Dimitri’s incredible strength, this made moving impossible. 

The Duscur man sighed quietly and, with a large gulp, relaxed under Dimitri’s arms and looked at him. He looked as though he’d been kissed by angels with his beautiful blonde hair falling onto the pillow. His face, somehow, looked even more relaxed once he had attached himself to his companion, with his breath slowing even more when so close to Dedue’s skin. There were worse things that could happen, he was sure of it, but having the love of his life be so close to him in such an intimate setting was making Dedue’s heart race wildly in his chest. 

“Nnnn…”

Dedue froze, the sound coming from the prince triggering his fight or flight response. It was a noise unlike any other he’d ever heard come out of Dimitri’s mouth, but he recognized it in an instant. It was the same kind of noise  _ he _ made whenever thinking about the other in the privacy of his room back at the monastery, the same response that images of Dimitri in Dedue’s arms brought out of the most hidden desires inside him. 

“Haah--nnn-- there, please…”

Something was burning fiercely in Dedue’s abdomen. A feeling, one he had been keeping to himself for the last six years, began to bubble beneath the surface of his skin and ignite the rest of his body. For even asleep, Dimitri remained the most beautiful person in the world to him. He knew it was wrong, to even allow himself these thoughts while his prince came to him for comfort. Dedue was fighting it as best he could, but moving away and leaving Dimitri alone were out of the question. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of deep desire coming from the other in his sleep. 

“Dedue, please. Mmm… Right… there.” 

Dedue couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Dimitri’s voice could be felt at his neck, sending a hot jolt down his body. His strong chest pressed up against him and his left leg came up over Dedue’s side. His arms tightened agonizingly around his neck and small, quick breaths came out of the prince’s beautiful mouth. 

“Dimitri…” 

The sleeping prince, Dedue discovered, was moving his hips against him. He desperately fought the pit growing in his stomach, but he could not ignore the damp spot coming from in between Dimitri’s legs. He was mere inches from Dedue’s own filling cock, his movements driving the Duscur man up the wall with frustrated desire. 

Had Dimitri not said his name… No. Dedue felt this was not right. Dreams were not an absolute indication of desire, he knew that for certain. One time, his own dreams had found him in the arms of the strong, blonde blacksmith that worked in the village of Garreg Mach…

_ Oh _ . 

“Dedue, goddess, you feel so  _ good _ ,” Dimitri’s voice was still slurred with sleep, but the comment made his companion grunt quietly as he inadvertently grinded his erection up against the prince. With the action he steeled himself, not allowing any further movements against Dimitri. He attempted another gentle shove against him, but it made the other whimper quietly in his sleep and only hold onto him tighter. 

Dedue would allow himself one compromise. He closed his eyes gently and wrapped Dimitri up in his arms, nestling his nose down into his soft, golden locks. He smelled so good despite having spent the day on the battlefield. It was a smell Dedue could never grow tired of. He smoothed his hand over that hair, taking calming, deep breaths against him. It seemed to be exactly what the prince needed to settle down from the dream he had been having, bringing a smile of happy joy to Dedue’s face when his moans quieted and he slept simply in his warm embrace. 

Perhaps it was the sight of Dimitri beside him in bed that put his mind at ease, but seeing the blissful sleep Dimitri was finally allowed to enjoy made him careless with his words. As Dedue ran his fingers through his hair, his bubbling stomach and burning skin subsided and were instead replaced with an excited anxiousness in his heart. Dedue’s thumb smoothed over Dimitri’s cheek as he bit down on his lip, the sensation for a particular phrase fighting to pour out of his desperate mouth. 

Under the assuredly well-informed knowledge that Dimitri was fast asleep and would never know of his confession, Dedue achingly held him in his arms, the blonde’s face pressed lovingly up against his chest. With a shaky voice, he spoke his truth to the future King of Faerghus.

“My everything. I love you so very much, Dimitri.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @setethstiddies! <3


End file.
